1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data remaining period management device and method which manage a data remaining period of a memory having a finite data remaining period (a period where storage is maintained).
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 (JP-A 2005-221413 (KOKAI)) discloses a failure prediction method of predicting a failure of a component that is degraded with time in an electronic apparatus formed of the component that is degraded with time.
In the failure prediction method according to this Patent Document 1, a higher environmental load than that in a regular use state is given to a component degraded with time, an abnormality of the component degraded with time to which the high environmental load is given is detected, and a failure of the component degraded with time is predicted based on this detected abnormality.
When using a picture/sound recorder that stores data as a storage device having a finite data remaining period, a user must confirm written contents in, e.g., an instruction manual and save/manage data while paying attention to the data remaining period of this storage device.
When the storage device having a finite data remaining period adopts a higher density or a new method, the data remaining period tends to be shorter than that in the conventional storage device.
In this case, the need for paying attention to the data remaining period by the user is increased. The user must perform an operation associated with the data remaining period in accordance with a guidance of, e.g., an instruction manual. For example, the user must perform secondary storage or permanent storage of data before the data remaining period passes in order to assuredly save the data.
Patent Document 1 discloses the method of predicting a failure of a component constituting an electronic apparatus, but does not examine a data remaining period of data stored in a storage device having a finite data remaining period.